All For You
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Vaughn saved her. He was there for her. He cared for her. He hated her. He disliked her. He loved her. Chelsea cried for him. Screamed for him. Dreamed of him. And wanted him. When these two people grow close to each other things around Sunshine Island will change.
1. Clown Mask

**This is my new story, at the moment I have no idea how long it will be so just give it a try please.**

**Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn only talked occasionally it was either about where Julia was or about her wanting to buy and animal but when someone tries to attack her in the woods Vaughn comes to her rescue, but none of them new that after that day there lives would never be the same.  
**

**Rated T  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV:  
**

I have always hated these dark winter nights, I was stood looking out the window and the world around me looked like a white blanket had fell from the sky. Tomorrow will be easy thanks to the weather this means I only have to feed the animals and that's it, best get off to bed now so I can wake up early and make the most of the next day.**  
**

~ Next Morning ~

A shiver ran down my spine, I shot up out of bed and realized that I must of left the window open.

"Shit!" I ran over and shut it behind me, what if someone came in and took something I looked around and everything looked normal that was until I saw that my tool box was open.

Peeping in I saw that all that was left was a speck of dust...Someone had taken all my tools...My hammer, Hoe, Sickle EVERYTHING!

"Oh no" How could I have been so stupid to have left the window open, stupid Chelsea.

10 Minutes Later:

I decided to head of into town after feeding the animals first of all I was going to stop at Mirabelle's Store to see Julia to tell her what happened.

When I walked in I saw Vaughn.

"Hi Vaughn"

"Chelsea? what are you doing her so early?"

"It's not early!"

"Chelsea 7 o'clock is early"

"Yeah,okay whatever where's Julia?"

"In her room"

"Thanks, bye Cowboy"

"Bye Shorty"

See the thing is that was the only topic we would talk about Julia or me wanting to buy an animal, everyone in the town things he's rude and spiteful but he really isn't he only acts like that because he is scared to let his walls down.

"Chelsea!" Julia squealed and hugged me.

"Hey Julia"

"What brings you hear so early?"

I rolled my eyes "Well someone broke into my house last night!"

"Really,what happened?"

"I left my window open which was a bit stupid but when I woke up all my tools had gone!"

"All your tools, someone could really hurt someone with them"

"I actually never thought of that"

"Well don't worry why don't you go and bye some new one's?"

"I will, after the snow stops because I don't really have any use for my tools at the moment."

"Oh okay, well I need to get in the shower I will see you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye Julia"

"Bye"

I walked out of the store and headed back home, I feel like I could use a good cup of hot chocolate.

When I reached my home land I looked at my house and the front door was wide open, I swear I shut that before I left, I ran over and looked around my house...It was trashed.

"Hello, is anyone here?" No answer, who did this! What did I do to deserve this!

I all of a sudden felt dizzy , I fell to the ground and everything around me turned into a blur, that last thing I saw was a man picking me up his face as covered he was wearing a clown mask?

**The Next Day:**

My head really hur- Where am I...

"Hello?" No answer...What am I doing in the woods?

"Is anyone there?" I heard a snap of a branch.

"I said who's there"

"Well hello Chelsea" Out from the bushes came a man ***Gulp* **wearing a clown mask, I hate clowns, I covered my eyes.

"What do you want!"

"I want to see what your inside's look like" He pulled a hammer and a sickle out, I then looked up at him.

"P-Please L-Leave me alone" He must of been the one that broke into my house!

"This might hurt a little!" He lifted the hammer high up in the air, I closed my eyes bracing myself until.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I opened my eyes, to see Vaughn on top of the killer, the killer then pushed Vaughn of him and said...

"Mark my words Chelsea I will be back and next time you will have to watch the people around you suffer before I get to you!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke!

Who is that!?

"Chelsea, are you okay" Vaughn got off from the ground and walked over and helped me up.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts" Vaughn saw that I was struggling to walk and he put his arm around my waist to help me.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah" He looked at me with his deep, shinning purple eyes.

"Thanks for saving me!" I did something that really wasn't Chelsea, I kissed his cheek and he blushed, His hand reached for the end of his hat and pulled it down in front of his face to hide his blush.

After about 20 minutes of walking we got back to my house.

"Go and lie down on your bed I will clean up the mess" Vaughn took me over to my bed and sat me down...Why was he being so nice this isn't like him?

"Vaughn really you don't have too, just leave it and go back to being the anti-social Cowboy" Vaughn's head shot up.

"I'm not always like that you no!"

"Well you usually are!"

"Fine, I was only trying to be nice for once" He smacked his hands down on the wooden surface.

"VAUGHN CALM DOWN!"

"NO, I GUESS THAT NEXT TIME YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS I WON'T COME SAVE YOU!" With that Vaughn stormed out my house.

"VAUGHN WAIT!" It was to late, I think I really upset him then...STUPID CHELSEA!

**Please Review I would like to know what you think about it!?**


	2. The Hard Past

**Chapter 2**

**The Hard Past.**

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

I woke up and my ankle killed! Stupid man, I don't even know who he is or how he knows me, Creep.

I still can't stop thinking about Vaughn about what happened yesterday I really didn't mean to upset him.

Today's Tuesday so he should still be on the island, I should march right over there and apologies!

I straightened my Red bandana and headed out the door I had already done my morning jobs so I had nothing else to do.

I had walked along the smooth road and had finally reached Mirabelle's Shop I turned the handle and walked in.

Inside stood Mirabelle talking to Mark, Mark turned around.

"Hey Chelsea" Mark stood up straight and walked over.

"Hi Mark" I looked over Mark's shoulder and stood in the corner was Vaughn he gave me a cold glare, I walked past Mark and went to Vaughn.

"Vaughn can we talk?"

"No" He grunted, I am not in the mood for his attitude today.

"Vaughn I came to say sorry about yesterday"

"I don't care" He started to walk up the stairs.

Before I could stop myself I shouted.

"VAUGHN" He stopped right in his tracks and turned around.

Mark and Mirabelle stopped what they were doing and started to stare.

"WHAT GIVE'S YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

Vaughn's eye's were filled with anger.

"TO DO WHAT!" He screamed.

"TO DECLINE MY APOLOGY!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!"

"WELL WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU'D NEVER CAME ALONG TO RESCUE ME SO REALLY IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Mark and Mirabelle stood there with wide eye's.

"AND LET THAT MAN KILL YOU?"

"What did you say?" Why did he care?

"Chelsea I may be rude and ignorant but if I see someone about to get killed of course I'm gonna try and help save the person!"

"Well...WELL I WISH YOU NEVER!" I ran straight past Mark and Mirabelle and out the door I ran over the bridge and onto the beach I stopped by the large rock and slid down it with my head in my lap.

I actually wish he'd left me there to die, why of all people did he have to be the one to save me.

I get that I upset him but at least I apologized.

Any normal girl after being shouted at by Vaughn would be in tears but I'm not I don't cry the last time I cried was the last time I saw my parents...

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Chelsea what is wrong with you!" My Mum shouted at me I was only 10._

_"I didn't do anything wrong?" My voice croaked._

_"You haven't brought enough money back how are we gonna pay the bills" My Mum pushed me roughly._

_"Mum STOP!" I started to cry, my dad came out of the other room._

_"What's going on here?" My dad really scared me._

_"This stupid Brat didn't bring enough money back!"_

_"Mum people were getting suspicious when I was pick pocketing, the police were onto me, I'm sorry!" My Mum and Dad made me go out pick pocketing everyday just so I could give them the money so they could pay the bills, but even at my age I knew they were spending it on drugs! _

_"Well Chelsea you know what you punishment it?" My dad had and evil grin spread along his face._

_"What?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, He grabbed the belt from under the sofa, I started to scream._

_"NO DADDY PLEASE!"_

_~ End Of Flashback_ ~

I looked up and I watched the waves crash onto the shore.

I couldn't help it, when I shouted at Vaughn I didn't mean to but today was the day that my life went down hill with my parents, when I was a little girl.

That's why I'm here I ran away when I was 16 to a different part of town back then I had blonde hair I met so many nice people that was also when I first met Vaughn.

Vaughn doesn't rcongize me anymore because I clearly dyed my hair but I remember him.

Then when I turned 20 which is how old I am now I dyed my hair a chestnut brown and moved here to Sunshine Islands.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone touched my shoulders.

"AH" I jumped up and stood there was...

Vaughn

"Chelsea..." He looked down at the sand.

"What do you want?"

" I came to say sorry!" Wait what!?

"Sorry? Why do you need to say sorry you were only standing your own ground I was acting stupid so I'm sorry"

"Really!" He stared right into my eyes.

"Yeah, look Vaughn I'm very grateful that you rescued me it's just that I was in shock that a guy that barely speaks to me and as far as I thought hated me all of a sudden became my hero, you were the last person that would come to my mind that would come and save me"

He was speechless.

"Vaughn?"

"Erm...Thanks?" Huh?

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You called me your hero!" He smiled for the first time, and it made me blush.

"Well I think you deserve that title for saving me"

"Thanks, just to set things straight I never hated you I just thought you were a bit annoying!"

"Hey!" I hit his arm playfully.

"Want to go to the Cafe for a drink?"

"I'd love that" This was a knew side to Vaughn that I'd ever seen it was kind of nice.

We reached the Cafe sat in one corner was Julia and Natalie, clearly gossiping they turned around and smiled at me I gave them a wave back.

"What do you want?" Vaughn asked.

"You can pick for me I will just go sit over there" I pointed to the table on the left side in the far corner.

"Okay" Vaughn walked off to order the drinks.

I sat down and looked out the window I could see a boat pulling up at the docks.

A very tall, dark haired man walked of the boat I couldn't quite see his face.

Vaughn walked over with some wine.

"Thanks"

"No problem, who were you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh somebody just got off the boat that just pulled up at the docks"

"Oh I wonder who it was?"

Straight after that the door to the Cafe flew open people head's turned, walking through the door came the man I saw but this time I saw his face.

I screamed!

"CHELSEA WHAT'S WRONG?" Vaughn screamed. The man stared right at me.

"DAD!?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!?**

**Please review I really want to know what you think?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. Our Heavy Hearts

**Chapter 3 **

**Our Heavy Hearts.**

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

"Dad?" Vaughn wailed, What was he doing here how did he find me? I looked around the room and Sabrina was in the corner smirking, when did she get here?

"Your coming with me!" My dad grabbed me by the arms and I started to scream.

"You can't do that let Chelsea go" Julia started to pull my Dad off me but my Dad reacted fast and turned around and punched her in the face.

"JULIA" I cried, why did he do that, Natalie ran over to Julia and helped her up but blood was pouring from her nose I turned around and saw Vaughn's face hot red with anger.

Vaughn punched my Dad right in the face and he fell to the floor.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON MY COUSIN AGAIN OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND LEAVE CHELSEA THE FUCK ALONE OR YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" I looked at Vaughn with wide eyes, I can't believe he stood up to my Dad!

"Well Cowboy I must say that was pretty good but next time I'd think twice before you hit someone like me, Chelsea like I said you're coming with me" My Dad stood up and grabbed me by the arms I didn't try to move I just hung my head in shame.

"Chelsea take me to your house I feel like staying there for a while." My dad looked at me with a smug grin on his face a tear fell down my cheek I started to cry for the first time in years.

"Chelsea..." Vaughn looked at me with his bright purple eyes.

I stared at him and he saw me crying I really didn't care my life was going to be hell from now on I just know it.

"Bye Vaughn" I whispered and he heard, my Dad pulled me out of the Cafe and I lead him to my house.

Vaughn's POV:

What the hell just happened?

"Vaughn can we just go home?" Julia cried.

"Yeah sure" I let her lean on me while we walked home because she couldn't walk well after that stupid Prick hit her.

"Tomorrow we need to go and get Chelsea away from the man" Julia said while wiping away some of her tears.

"Yeah we do, but I have a feeling that if we do we are going to be digging up some of Chelsea past and some that she'd never share with the world" It's true though.

"I know but Vaughn why are you agreeing to help I thought you hated Chelsea" My heart all of a sudden felt heavy.

"I don't hate her I-I-I"

"You can't quite put it into words?"

"Yes Julia just that"

"Vaughn thanks for protecting me against that man"

"That's fine Julia even though you are annoying 24/7 and irritate the fuck out of me" She gasped. "Your still my cousin and if anyone hurts you of course I'm going to stick up for you!" She chuckled.

"Thanks Vaughn"

"No problem but I'm just saying tomorrow this talk never happened" Seriously I would be ruined if someone found out about this little talk.

"Okay I won't"

"Thanks"

Chelsea's POV:

I woke up the next morning and my head started to pound.

_Flashback:_

_My dad pushed me into my house._

_"Don't you ever try to run away from home again" He raised his hand and hit me. I just clenched my fist and tried to block out the pain._

_"I think someone deserves a punishment" He raised an eyebrow, out of his bag he pulled out a belt I knew what was coming next but then I just blacked out. _

I looked around the room to see my dad sleeping on the couch, I slowly pushed myself of the bed because all of my busies on my ribs and arms. I went to the bathroom for a shower and then I got changed.

"Where are you going?" I turned on my heels to see my dad awake.

"I have a farm to run" He can't just walk in here and expect me to drop what I'm doing?

"Okay you do that, but I don't want you speaking to any of them petty friends of yours, or there will be consequence's"

"Okay" I stormed out the house to go feed my animals and water my crops, when I was feeding my cow Betsey I realized that she as ill so that means I need to stop off at Mirabelle's.

I stood outside the shop and slowly walked in, I could see Mirabelle stood behind the counter so I quickly rushed over.

"Hello Sweetie are you okay?" Mirabelle lent over the counter.

"I'm fine can I hav-" She stopped me.

"Were you there last night when that cruel man hit Julia?" Shit I forgot about that I wonder how she is I need to go see her. Shit I can't my dad said no!

"Yes I was?" No shut up Chelsea.

"Okay do you know who he is?" Yes I do but I can't tell her.

"Erm-" I was interrupted.

"CHELSEA" I turned around to see Julia running over to hug me whilst Vaughn stood next to her, you could see that Julia had black eyes and a broken nose.

"Hi Julia." How am I going to get out of this one?

"Are you okay?" Julia started to pull on me and she was really hurting all my bruises.

I gritted my teeth. "Julia I'm fine but I got to go home now"

"Back to that monster?" Mirabelle's eyes widened, she wasn't wrong he is a monster.

Vaughn looked up at me with anger in his eyes.

"Are you actually considering going back to him he's going to hurt you can't you see that Chelsea!" Vaughn stepped in.

"Just...JUST SHUT UP OKAY! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT PLACE I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!" I turned towards the door but Vaughn grabbed my arms and I screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

Julia's eyes widened.

"Chelsea" Vaughn walked over and came down to my level he slowly grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up. My heart felt heavy.

"Chelsea did he do this to you?"

* * *

**Sorry kind of another Cliffhanger...But I just love a good Cliffhanger *Evil laugh***

**Well anyway please review.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. The Fight

**Chapter** **4**

**The Fight.**

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

What am I meant to say? OH JESUS!

"Chelsea Sweetie?" Mirabelle bent down to my level.

"I'm fine,honestly I am" Vaughn's face was hot red with anger, I still want to know why he care's so much?

"Is he still at your house?" Vaughn stood up.

"Yeah but Vaughn don't try anything-" He ran out the door, Julia's face turned from sadness to scared.

"SOMEONE GO AFTER HIM" Julia screamed, I pushed myself up off the ground and ran after him followed by Julia I turned back quickly and saw Mirabelle grab Gannon and pull him in our direction.

Vaughn's POV:

I'm going to knock his fucking lights out, I saw him wondering around her house through the window I charged through the door and landed on top of him, I threw a punch and it connected with his jaw.

"YOU KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM CHELSEA!" At that time Chelsea, Mirabelle, Julia and Gannon walked in and Gannon pulled me off him.

"Vaughn calm down" Gannon held me against the wall.

"HE'S A WOMEN BEATER HE DESERVES WHATEVER HE GETS!" He is an absolute joke!

"You Cowboy you need to keep your nose out of Chelsea's business" He walked forward getting closer.

"DAD JUST STOP!" Chelsea screamed at him, he turned in her direction.

"Don't call me DAD!" I furrowed my eyebrows, what the fuck was he on about he is Chelsea Dad right?

"What-What do you mean?" Chelsea stuttered.

"I'm not your Dad I'm your Step Dad your real Dad was killed..." Chelsea fell to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"BY ME!" He laughed, Chelsea's face was bright red with anger Gannon let go of me.

Chelsea stood up and removed her hands from her face and stared at him her eyes looked like she belonged to the devil I've never seen her like this.

"Chelsea don't" Julia started to panic, Chelsea turned and stared at her she then focused her attention back to him.

"You are DEAD" She squealed the last part, and ran for him she somehow managed to floor him and she stood over him and kicked him in the ribs over and over again.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" Mirabelle shouted at me I ran past Gannon and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

"Chelsea STOP!" She stopped and turned around to face me and she was breathing really heavily she just stood and looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Vaughn can you get him out of my house?" Chelsea said slowly calming herself down.

My eyes looked at Gannon and he nodded his head and grabbed hold of the man screaming in pain on the floor he took him out the door and sent him away.

"Thankyou" Chelsea tucked her head into my shoulders I just stood still and didn't move.

* * *

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Please Review.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. A Very Good Fake Date

**Chapter 5**

**A Very Good Fake Date.**

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

It's been a week since the thing with my Step Dad and everything has been going good I haven't really spoken to Vaughn since then seeming that he was off the island and he is due back today.

I'm struggling with what I should say to him and I should defiantly say thank you, He has saved me twice once from that crazed man in the clown mask and from my Step Dad.

I've decided to forget about that man in the clown mask because I've got better things to worry about.

Gannon told me that starting from now that at around 8 o'clock I should try and stay in a group or with someone so that I will be safe.

**Knock Knock**

I looked up at my door.

"I will be there in a minute" I quickly shoved my song book under the couch...Yes I did just say song book.

I opened the door and stood there was Julia.

"Hey Julia what can I help you with?" She was stood there and she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Where are we-JULIA!" She pushed me into her house and she fell to the ground and pulled me down with her, I saw Vaughn stood in the corner and he looked at me and smirked.

"Damn Julia why did you do that for!" She stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Elliot asked me out on a date!" She jumped high up in the air and hugged me.

"Yeah,congratulations but did you have to drag me back to your house to tell me?" Julia pulled away and walked into the kitchen I just stood there.

"Julia are we going to carry on this conversation or are you just going to walk out of the room again?" Vaughn snickered from the corner I looked up and laughed too.

Julia came back in with a camera.

"Sorry,well I brought you here because I need you and Vaughn to come along to the date tonight so you can secretly take pictures of us because I want to have loads of memories of our first date" Julia pushed the camera into my hands.

"Why do I need to go!" Vaughn walked over to us.

"Because Chelsea is going to need some company...It could even be like a date" If I was drinking something at this time I would of spat it back out!

Vaughn looked at me with wide eyes and I did exactly the same.

"Okay Julia I will go but not on any circumstance's is this a date?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you make my decision?" Vaughn crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since I need to speak to you" I thought that this might be a good time to thank him.

"Okay you two I expect you at the Diner at 8 o'clock and dress nice because you have to make it realistic!" I looked at her furrowing my eyebrows.

"Julia what do you mean by realistic?" I asked

"Okay well I kind of told almost half the town that you two were going on a date!"

"WHAT!" Me and Vaughn said at the same time.

"Well just act it out tonight please for me?" She started to pout.

"Fine Julia but if you pull a stunt like this again don't expect me to speak to you for a while" She screamed and hugged me.

"I'll see you later Julia...Vaughn!" I nodded my head and he brought the brim of his hat down.

I decided to head down to the beach and see Denny because I haven't spoke to him since he started dating Lanna.

When I reached the beach I saw Denny sitting at the end of the dock fishing so I ran over and scared him.

"Jesus Chelsea warn a man before you scare them" Denny turned around and smiled I took my seat next to him.

"I wouldn't go to the extreme and call yourself a man!" I laughed.

"HEY! I'm a man a very nice one according to Lanna" He pushed me a little.

"Aha okay you believe that"

"Chelsea I'd suggest you shut up or you skinny arse is going to end up in that water"

"Hurtful!" I screamed.

"What!" He yelled.

"My arse isn't that skinny" I nudged him playfully.

"Yes it is" He raised one eyebrow.

"Well Denny that only means one thing!" He looked at me confused.

"You've been staring at my arse!" I pushed him and he fell into the water, I started to laugh.

Denny pulled himself back onto the docks and he stared at me and it really scared me.

"Oops" I put my hand to my mouth to stop me from laughing, he came forward and was about to push me until he stopped I looked at him confused.

"Chelsea, have you got a feeling that we are being watched?" I stopped still, I looked over Denny's shoulder and gulped Sabrina was stood there she was staring right into my eyes.

"Denny, that's because we are" Denny turned around in a flash and he saw Sabrina standing by his house and then she turned around and walked away.

"Well that was weird?" Denny turned back around.

"Tell me about...I've got to go now, see you later?" I walked back across the beach and headed home.

**4 Hours Later**

I looked in the mirror at what I was wearing and I all of sudden felt nervous.

Why was I nervous? It's not a really date we are only acting for Julia's sake.

Gr, just stay calm Chelsea, I was wearing a purple dress the came midway at my thighs and I wore a short leather jacket and I'm stuck on whether to wear heels or biker boots, I figured that I should just where my biker boots because I shouldn't be trying to impress Vaughn right?

Oh dear lord why am I so nervous!

**Knock Knock**

I opened my door and Vaughn was stood there, he was still wearing his hat but he had changed into a black top, a leather jacket a dark grey pair of trouser and he was also wearing biker boots he looked up at me then covered his face with his hat and I was sure I saw a blush!

"You ready?" Vaughn muttered, I grabbed the camera and put it in my bag and I shut the door behind me.

"Yeah I'm ready let's just get this over with" We started to walk.

"Vaughn cheer up and be happy tonight okay?" He grunted.

"I'm serious Vaughn if I have got to spend my night with you I at least want you to be happy and not put a downer on my night" He looked at me.

"Fine" He said.

We finally reached the Diner and before I walked in I felt something grab my hand I turned around to see Vaughn's hand on mine.

"What are you doing?" I raised one eyebrow.

"We need people to actually think we are on a date remember?" I kind of liked his hand on mine WAIT!? why did I just say that!

"Okay" I opened the door and I saw Elliot and Julia siting on one table in the corner so we took the one in the other corner.

When we walked in hand in hand we got a few glances off other people.

Lanna and Denny were in there, along with Sabrina siting on her own on another table, Mirabelle and Felicia were in here to and I was pretty sure they were spying on Elliot and Julia that was until we walked in and they just stared at me and Vaughn.

"What do you want?" Vaughn asked.

"Can I just have some wine?" Vaughn stood up and walked over to the counter.

I grabbed my chair and moved it right next to Vaughn's he looked at me from the counter, I mouthed 'Believable' to him and he just nodded.

I grabbed Julia's camera out my bag and I saw that Julia and Elliot were laughing so I quickly snapped a picture without anyone realizing.

Vaughn returned with a beer and wine.

"Thanks!" I took a sip of the wine then placed it back down.

"You got any pictures yet?" Vaughn asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah only one though!" I looked out the corner of my eye to see Sabrina staring at me yet again.

"Vaughn have you ever noticed how Sabrina always stares?" Vaughn looked over at Sabrina and she quickly turned away.

"Yeah I have,why?" He asked leaning on his elbows.

"Because I went to go see Denny down on the docks earlier and well I don't know how long she was stood the but she was staring at me" Vaughn laughed.

"What's so funny" I yelled.

"Looks like you have a stalker!" I punched him and we both started to laugh a few people stared especially Julia.

"That's kind of scary" I folded my arms.

"Loosen up Chelsea it's not like she takes pictures of you and keeps a little book" I laughed again.

"Okay Vaughn" He smiled at me and it always make's me happy when I see him smile.

**1 Hour Later**

Me and Vaughn have been talking none stop, since we came here and Elliot and Julia had already left along with Mirabelle and Felicia.

"So we best get going now?" I stood up and put my leather jacket on.

"I will walk you home" Vaughn and I headed out the door and off to my house.

When we arrived I was about to go in until he stopped me.

"Vaughn?" I looked at him confused.

"You said this morning that you needed to speak to me,what was it about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you...Thank you for saving me from my Step Dad thank you for being there when that man came because to be honest I might of been dead by now if it wasn't for you so just thank you so much" He blushed I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

I pulled away from the hug and he still had his arm around my waist, I looked at him and then I got lost in his beautiful purple eyes, he started to lean in and I followed about a second later our lips touched and I felt sparks fly his lips were so soft opened my mouth a bit and his tongue slid in, when our tongues met it felt like he was putting so much feelings into this kiss and it made it feel so magical.

After about 3 more minutes we pulled apart gasping for air he rested his forehead on mine.

"I will see you tomorrow Chelsea" With that he walked away and he looked back and smiled.

When he was no longer in sight I let out a sigh.

That was a really good fake date.

* * *

**I love this chapter...Aha!**

**Please review I really want to know what you think :)**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. The Song

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own the song You Bring Me Joy by Amelia lily.**

**(In this Chelsea wrote the song)**

**The Song.**

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

Tonight is the Firework's Festival and I can't wait. I still can't forget about when Vaughn kissed me and it's been about a week since that and yesterday he was on the island and he was smiling at me all the time and I was full of joy.

I need to give Julia her camera back today and I'm really scared because me and Vaughn only took one photograph and I'm guessing she isn't going to be happy.

I need to suck it up and just go and give it to her. I straightened my bandanna and walked out of my house.

I have already done my work for today so I'm free for the rest.

I walked inside the shop and I saw Denny, Elliot, Natalie, Lanna, Mark, Lily, Mark, Pierre and Julia all crowding round talking I looked in the corner and Vaughn glared at me, It kind of broke me inside.

I pushed that feeling aside and headed over to the crowd.

"Chelsea have you got my camera" Julia hugged me then stuck her hand out, I pulled the camera out my bag and handed it to her.

"There you go Julia..Enjoy!" I turned on my heels and started to leave.

"Chels aren't you going to stay?" Lily said.

"I've got work to do" I lied through my teeth.

"Well work can wait for a bit" Lanna pulled me back to the crowd.

Julia switched her camera on and everyone crowded around I walked over to Vaughn and was about to say something to him until I got interrupted by a scream.

"CHELSEA THERE IS ONLY ONE PICTURE ON HERE WHERE ARE THE REST!" Julia yelped and ran over to us.

"I...We..." I stuttered.

Vaughn stepped in.

"We just lost track of time" Julia started to laugh.

"Julia what's so funny" Vaughn asked.

"Well Vaughn I expect something like this from you but Chelsea with you I'm shocked so if you want me to speak to you from now on you have to do something for me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?" Julia got closer and me and Vaughn started to back away because of her closeness.

"Tonight at the Fireworks Festival you are going to sing a song in front of everyone" I gulped.

"Julia I can't do that!"

"Fine I will just never speak to you again!" Julia turned on her heels.

"Fine...I will do it" Julia squealed.

"I'll see you later" She walked back over to the crowd.

I looked up at Vaughn and he gave me a cold glare and my eyes widened my anger took over me.

"YOUR A FUCKING DICK YOU KNOW THAT?" Before I could stop myself I slapped him.

Everyone was staring at me and I just walked out.

Who the hell did he think he was kissing me, then being all nice to me then give me evil looks and being all cold!

He makes me so mad! I need to get rid of all this anger so I think I should head over to Meadow Island and start to practice with some dancers.

**3 Hours Later**

Few I think we are ready now I'm going to blow them people away especially Vaughn.

People were starting to recruit over to the Island to watch the fireworks.

I've changed into just a pale peach dress, my bandanna is off, got some gold heels on and a bow in my hair.

I had to perform before the fireworks, Gannon had set up a stage ready for it he can be so nice sometimes!

Julia stepped onto the stage with a microphone in her hands.

"Hello everybody, before we watch the fireworks Chelsea is here to give us a performance, so everyone put your hands together" The crowd started to clap and me and the dancers stepped out onto the stage I saw Vaughn siting on some crates at the corner of the island and Julia was right up at the front.

We got in our places and I started.

**I've been thinking 'bout all the things I'm searching for  
Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all  
I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head  
I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said  
I won't think about all the things that could go wrong  
Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on  
Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long  
I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone.**

One of the dancers grabbed me around the waist and spun me around and the dancers started to do there thing.****

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

I looked up over in the corner and saw Vaughn staring he looked shocked.

**I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had  
All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad  
I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done  
I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun  
I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge  
Looking up and down, questions running through my head  
I've been thinking 'bout how I'll know which way to turn  
I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never learn**

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you

People in the crowd were smiling and cheering Denny was smiling, Julia was squealing and Vaughn well he was still staring.

**And maybe we were built to break  
And this lasts a little more than we can take  
Maybe we were built to last  
And we're strong enough to break the past**

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you (yeah, you bring the sadness)  
You, you, you (you bring me joy)  
You, you, you, you, you, you.

I was tired after that, I received cheers and claps from the crowd and I walked of the stage.

"Chelsea that was AMAZING!" Julia ran and hugged me.

"You could make a living out of this" She pulled me over into a big crowd and the fireworks started.

I turned to look at Vaughn and he was staring at me still I decided to walk over to him.

"Listen Vaughn I'm so-" He cut me off.

"Chelsea I'm sorry I shouldn't of acted like that" I stood there and looked at him with wide eyes.

Did Vaughn just say sorry well that's a first.

Vaughn looked over at the big crowd of people and I followed his view.

Everyone was facing with there back's to us, I turned back to look at Vaughn.

Vaughn lent in and kissed me on the lips it was exactly the same as the kiss from our fake date but there was more passion in it, nobody saw us.

We pulled away and I looked up at him.

"Chelsea can we keep us a secret not that I'm ashamed it's just I don't think I could cope with Julia!" I smiled when he said 'Us'.

"Sure" I smiled at him.

"When we are around them we should just act normal" I smirked.

"Well this should be fun" I said.

I'm pretty sure that song had an effect on him.

* * *

**Please review**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
